


If Only

by Endothermic



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endothermic/pseuds/Endothermic
Summary: Not explicit yet.Posting this from fanfiction.net because I decided I'd try to continue it. Halfway through chapter 2 now.A written adaption (as close as possible, even when to its detriment) of a few episodes of Adventure Time across seasons 1, 2 and 3 with a gender-swapped Finn and with the goal of Finn/PB and Finn/Marceline (with the latter probably being dubious consent). May also ignore later season establishment of past PB/Marceline. Unsure atm.Not explicit yet. Note that Finn will be aged according to the show, so the underage tag will be legit.PS: if anyone has a copy of The Babysitter Next Door hmu, I never downloaded it and now it's gone :(
Relationships: Finn the Human/Marceline, Princess Bubblegum/Finn the Human
Kudos: 1





	If Only

A flask sat between them, with a thin, transparent, red liquid bubbling contentedly inside. They were doing science! Finn usually didn't find science interesting (equations, long winded explanations about boring subjects, snore!), but the Princess had her own awesome style that never bored her. Her experiments were always interesting, and Finn knew that whenever the Princess called upon her to help she would have a crazy good time. Like this experiment! Princess Bubblegum had called it the decorpsinator serum. It would bring all the dead candy people back to life, and they'd be good as new! Finn was totally into giving good people a new life.

The princess spoke, and Finn cut to attention "All right, let me just add three more drops of explosive diarrhea..." Finn giggled, she knew the princess didn't have a chemical that was explosive diarrhea (though in the back of her mind she knew there was always that chance), and she liked it when the princess made jokes with her. Especially when she was so serious with most other people. It made Finn feel special.

Finn watched with rapt attention as the princess carefully measured and poured three drops of another of her chemicals (or solutions, suspension or colloids, the Princess had enlightened Finn with enthusiasm) into the flask. A large plume of vapour erupted from the flask and shrouded the table.

See, Finn loved it when things exploded! Poomf!

It slowly cleared away and the once viscous red liquid had changed into a liquid that was thick, luminescent and green. It bubbled away as Finn and Bubblegum 'ooooh'-ed.

Finn had a thought, what would the candy people look like when they were resurrected? "Hey, when we bring the dead back to life, will they be filled with worms?"

"No. If our decorpsinator serum works, all the dead Candy People will look as young and healthy as you do."

Finn beamed and beat her chest and cried out, like the jungle man in one of the many videos she and Jake had found, and brought her arms down with a flex and a grin. She wanted to show the Princess that she was extra healthy!

Princess Bubblegum giggled, and smiled at Finn. Finn grinned back. "Pick up that platter, tough girl."

Finn picked up the lidded silver platter that sat next to her feet and brought it to eye level. She pulled the top off and a dead candy sat atop the the plate. It was limp and looked very mushy. He looked familiar... "Old Mr. Cream Puff?" Finn looked at Princess Bubblegum questioningly.

Princess Bubblegum nodded with a giggle. "We used to date." She turned to check the formula one more time, to make a final check to confirm they'd followed it to a T.

Finn looked at the dead candy and frowned. She didn't know why, but she felt strange. She was all for bringing the dead back to life but... did bubblegum want to date a dead person? Yuck. Then she thought about Jake and Lady Rainicorn. If Lady died would Jake want to bring her back? Yes, she thought. And she didn't find that weird. But...

Bubblegum turned back around with a pipette in hand. She carefully pulled in an exact amount of the serum then plunged the dropper into the candy. The green liquid oozed out of the eyes and nose of the candy and then when it started to fizz, Finn couldn't contain her excitement, "Something's happening!"

Finn heard bubblegum urge her creation to work, but she was too busy focusing on the corpse as it started to glow and convulse then arise. It worked!

"Algebraic!" She looked at Princess Bubblegum with a beaming smile, happy that the formula the princess had been working on for so long worked. And they brought the dead back to life! Now the candy people would be able to reunite with their loved ones! And finally Princess Bubblegum wouldn't be confined to her lab! She'd spend time with Finn, and they could play games, watch the movies Jake found and go with them on adventures! That was the most important.

But Princess Bubblegum was still focused on the candy.

"Something's wrong..."

"Sugar!" The candy yelled, then began to convulse again, and it leapt off of the table and into a large beaker of chemicals that sat to the side of the table.

It began to boil and shake, the liquid inside turning an iridescent green, and in a snap Finn's instincts had her leap to Princess Bubblegum and pull her behind the table by her hand. They sat with their backs against the table as the sounds of splashing and glass creaking echoed in the quiet night air. Moments later a loud crash filled their ears, and green liquid burst around the edges of the table on either side of the two.

The graveyard fell into silence save for the faint trickling of liquid as the last of the chemicals drained through the grass and into the dirt. Finn wondered about Old Mr. Cream Puff. She didn't want to think about what had happened to him in the beaker, and she wondered what the princess had seen that had made her doubt her plan's success (at least before the candy had jumped off the table and into the chemicals). The Princess was so observant... But they'd both heard the candy yell 'sugar'. Finn thought that was strange.

Finn's thoughts were interrupted when the Princess shifted. "Finn…" she coughed politely, "My hand."

Finn became aware of the pressure her hand was exerting, and released Princess Bubblegum's hand. She let out an embarrassed laugh, an apology on her tongue. But Finn was cut short when she heard a faint scratching behind them that seemed to emanate from no exact direction, as if they were surrounded on all sides. It was eerie, but Finn would face it to protect PB.

Finn peeked around the corner of the table and watched intently. She felt Bubblegum do the same, a soft touch against the outside of her arm. The scratching was slowly gaining intensity, but she could see nothing telling of its source.

Suddenly a hand pushed up through the dirt at a grave across from them. "Hey look!" The princess perked up. Finn pulled herself up in excitement as more of the candy emerged from the grave.

Princess Bubblegum was by her side in moments. Finn bounced on her heels excitement as she watched as more and more candy people slowly dug themselves out of their graves. "The decorpsinator serum is working!"

"No, this is wrong..." The Princess knelt down next to the grave of a half exposed candy person. She inspected the heart shaped candy and stood abruptly. "They're not coming back to life—they're still dead! The decorpsinator serum—it's incomplete!"

On edge because of the revelation, Finn was ready when the candy tried to bite the princess. "You're grounded, Mister!" she barked, forcing the candy back into the ground with a heaving push. She smiled at the princess as she stood back up.

As it struggled in the hole, the zombified candy person's mouth opened and closed, gurgling as it did, as if it were unsure it worked and was testing its range of motion. Finally it let out a rasping gasp and mustered forth speech. "Must eat sugar!" it cried. Finn did not like that.

"Oh, this is really bad. They're going to be attracted to the Candy Kingdom!" the Princess said, but Finn's attention was elsewhere. The other graves were sprouting candy zombies at an alarming rate, and a few were almost free of the dirt.

"Why?" Finn said as she watched the other zombies. They were kinda funny. They were slow and clumsy.

Princess Bubblegum cocked her head to the side. "Because the Candy People are made of sugar," she said, then added with a smile, "ya ding dong!"

Finn blushed.

"Gimme some sugar, baby!" came rasped from behind Bubblegum. Old Mr. Cream Puff, who had made it to the Princess while they had been focused on the other candies, leapt onto her leg. Finn ran over and struck the zombified candy.

"Chew on this!" She yelled, and kicked it away. The candy landed at a distance with a groan.

Princess Bubblegum giggled. "Good one, Finn," She then turned serious. "Quickly, to the kingdom!" She said, and motioned for Finn to follow her as she started jogging to the castle.

As they ran, Finn kicked a small candy zombie away when it encroached on the path. "Get a life!"

At the castle, Bubblegum turned to Finn, "I'm going to ring the spire bell and call the citizens into the castle for a meeting. You wait here to let them in. But remember, it's important that you don't let them know that there are zombie candies, OK Finn?"

"Sure Princess!"

***

Finn waited in the Candy Castle foyer. The yellow walls sat three stories high and three rows of blue-shuttered windows ran its perimeter. Finn frequented the castle, and she had been in the room many times before. In all the times she had been in the room she had never seen it housing all the candy people. This was going to be awesome! And maybe she'd even get to beat some candy zombies up protecting the precious citizens!

The large bell of the candy palace rung, and Finn heard Princess Bubblegum's voice from above. It almost rang out louder than the bell. That was cool, the Princess was probably using a cool science device! "All citizens of the Candy Kingdom! Report to the palace, immediately!"

Finn fiddled with the straps of her bag as she waited, and wondered if the princess had already started on the new serum. Finn wanted to help, but she new that her job now was to wait for the candy people to arrive. So she waited at the foyer door, ready to greet the candy people.

She could see lights in some houses being shut off and new lights turning on. Some were already out of their houses, their small lights bobbing in the darkness as they hurried towards the castle. Finn was concerned. She and Princess Bubblegim had definitely made it to the castle way before the zombies had made it to the kingdom (judging by their speed), but the candy people were pretty slow, so she knew they wouldn't have much time between their arrival and the zombies attacking.

Jake came into view with lady Rainicorn as the first candies ambled through the foyer doors, and she waved at him, motioning her hands for him to point the slower ones into the hall.

Even as the citizens continued to arrive, Finn was concerned that the slower citizens might not make it in time. Soon, the slower candies began to arrive and, as they walked past them, Jake and Lady Rainicorn directed them into the hall. Some seemed confused (Finn wasn't surprised considering that it was late, and even at the best times they were usually confused). "Alright, you heard the princess," she shouted to catch their attention, "everyone in!"

Finn recognized many. "Chocoberry, Mr. Cupcake, Chet," she counted, then saw that some citizens were trying to hurry past the slower and wider candies. "Alright, no pushing, come on!"

The flow of candies slowly stopped and Finn turned to Manfried the talking pinata. "Hey manfried, did we get everyone?"

Manfired swayed his way to face finn and answered officially, "All present and accounted for!"

"Thanks Manfried!" Finn said, appreciative.

"You're welcome!" Manfried drawled back happily.

Finn turned back to the door and motioned for Jake and Lady came up to the castle. They paused at the door. "Dude, what's up?" Jake said, concerned. He was watching the candy-packed foyer with a frown.

"The princess will explain everything." Finn said to put him at ease. He nodded and they continued their way into the throng of candies, Finn saw Tree Trunks slowly making her way around a bend and towards the castle, carrying a basket of bread, and knew that she would be the last, "get those hot buns in here, girl."

"Oh, I hope it's not bad news." Tree trunks said to him. Finn didn't know what to say, and she knew the princess would handle it. She closed the Foyer door. The Princess had joined her at some point, and she helped close the other door. "I heard Manfried from the lab," she breathed. She was out of breath, so Finn knew she must have been hurrying.

Princess Bubblegum walked to the edge of the raised foyer entryway and addressed the crowd of candies, "Citizens, we are assembled here in the candy foyer for a momentous announcement. Tonight we are all going to have... a slumber party!"

"What?!" Finn exclaimed, but the crowd had started cheering and so her voice was drowned out. She continued to the princess, "Wait! What about the zomb-"

Princess Bubblegum covered her mouth before she could finish, and Finn frowned as she turned to the oblivious crowd. "Go ahead and start partying!" she proclaimed to them, and as the partygoers turned to each other and started setting up the slumber party, Finn pulled away from her hand. The cadies needed to know about the Zombies and the Princess was just going to let them stay ignorant like chickens in a fox den!

"But, Princess, the Undead-" Princess Bubblegum grasped Finn's arm and pulled her to start walking towards a nondescript door that Finn had never been in, and Finn went with her.

"We'll be right back, everyone!" She said, and Jake, who had been talking with Mr. Cupcake and Lady Rainicorn yelled his encouragement from their place across the foyer. Jake! Finn would have to talk to Jake about the zombies! Maybe he could talk some sense into the princess! But first she'd have to get away from the Princess...

They went through the door. Princess Bubblegum closed it hastily then turned to Finn, her expression serious. "Finn, the Candy People can't know about the zombies."

Finn thought that was ridiculous! How would they protect themselves from a threat that they didn't know about! "Wha?! But Princess, if they don't know about the zombies then how are they gonna fight back!"

Princess Bubblegum shook her head. "If they knew, they would flip out," she said gravely.

"What do you mean "flip out"?" Finn asked. That was concerning. So what if they freaked out a bit. After they had their heads back on they'd be ready to defend themselves!

Princess Bubblegum shook her head again. She was looking past Fin at nowhere in particular, as if she was remembering something big, then she turned her attention back to Finn. Her face was screwed up. "I mean they would flip out." This was serious. She looked at Finn carefully. "Candy People burst when they get scared, Finn. We can't tell them otherwise they'll all die."

"Candy People _explode_ when they get scared?!" This was nuts! The zombies were following them straight to the castle! Then the candy people would see the zombies, get scared and then BOOM, they would all explode and then there'd be no more candy people. This was messed up.

"Not telling the Candy People about the zombies is so important that you need to promise," she poked her hands towards Finn as she spoke for emphasis, "Royal Promise, not to let anyone find out about the zombies, ever."

Finn thought that was an easy decision. "Okay, sure."

"No, Finn. You have to Royal Promise."

Of course! It had to be a promise fitting of royalty! Finn dropped to one knee and spoke in the most royal voice she could muster. "Yes, I Royal Promise."

Princess Bubblegum nodded in approval as Finn stood. "Now I must cloister myself in the lab and finish the equation to my decorpsinator serum." Princess Bubblegum then pointed back the way they had come. "You keep the candy folk distracted and ignorant. Can you do that?"

"Yes, your highness." Finn wouldn't fail her.

"Good." She said firmly, then added, "Don't tell anyone about the zombies. Never ever."

"No, wait. Can I at least tell Jake?" Finn voiced, but Princess Bubblegum had already closed the door.

"Tell me about what, dude?"

"You know, about the outbreak of zom-" oh Glob, that was close. She would have to be extra careful. She wanted to tell Jake but that would be breaking her promise to princess bubblegum, and she couldn't do that because she was counting on Finn.

Jake pressed his ear against the doorway that Princess Bubblegum had taken Finn through. He couldn't hear it very well, what with the din of the party going crazy behind him, but he could hear the tone behind their voices. Fin spoke concernedly, while the tone and metre of bubblegum's voice belayed a sense of importance to what she was saying.

It went silent, and then spoke up, He sounded surprised. Then Princess Bubblegum spoke again and he heard a door slam closed. Weird. He pushed open the door and Finn spoke as it swung open "..n I at least tell Jake?"

"Tell me about what, dude?" Jake thought that was pretty sweet, he wanted in on whatever they were talking about.

Finn hadn't noticed the door opening, and turned to Jake. "You know, about the outbreak of Z-" Finn cut herself off, and looked behind Jake nervously. Jake chuckled, clearly something was up with Finn and PB. He chuckled, it was too cute.

"Alright, what's going on?" He asked.

"Uhh, nothing at all, buddy!" She giggled nervously, and Jake couldn't help but frown. Then Finn pranced past him. Finn _never_ pranced, so there was clearly something going on. Finn stood next to him and looked out over the party. That was _weird_.

Jake put his hand reassuringly on Finn's shoulder. He could totally be trusted with what was up. They were siblings, and sibs had each other's backs. "Hey, dude. I think you and Bubblegum are up to something." He said, and smiled at her despite her vacant expression.

That caught her attention. She brushed his hand off her shoulder quickly as she turned to him. "Ahha ah, what? No, no way." She said. Her voice wavered, and Jake knew instantly that there was something going on. Awesome!

"Whoa, you guys are up to something." Jake exclaimed in excitement. Finn's eyes widened, and she put her hands on her reddening cheeks. Jake realised his mistake, so he lowered his voice so he didn't alert any potential prankees. "Is it some sort of prank?" Then he said, hushed, but still excited, "Can I get in on it?"

Finn dropped her hands and spun around to face the candies. "Who wants to play 'Truth or Dare'?" She called out, ignoring him.

Jake frowned again. This situation was getting all gronked up in his brain. Finn was acting all weird and clearly hiding something. He knew it had to be a prank, because why else would Princess Bubblegum _and_ Finn call for a candy wide slumber party? But then again, if it was a prank Finn would have no beef with bringing him in on it. "Hmm…"

Unless… No way… Unless the prank was gonna be on _Jake_. Jake would definitely be getting to the bottom of this. He watched the candies that were going to be playing form a large circle with Finn, then she began the game. She seemed to be acting cool with the candies, yet with Jake she was all over the place and junk. Either way, Jake wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Jake joined the circle as Finn spoke to the small chocolate dipped strawberry that sat a few candies to his left. "Ok, Chocoberry, you may ask someone to tell a deep truth or a saucy dare."

Chocoberry looked across the cirlce to the ;large cupcake man that sat opposite her, then spoke without hesitation. "Mr. Cupcake, truth or dare?

"Dare." He spoke confidently, and raised an eyebrow as if to challenge her.

She spoke quickly, as if she'd been planning the dare. "I dare you to take off your wrapper."

Everyone oohed and became engrossed in the game, so Jake took the opportunity to get Finn's attention and get to the bottom of the situation. He poked Finn's pack with his elbow.

"Hey seriously, man. I'm your bro. Sisters are supposed to tell bros everything all the time. What are you and Bubblegum up to? Is everything alright?"

"Yep! Fine! Everything is great! Heh, heh." She said nervously. Finn was going from smooth to crumpled faster than she could wrestle an eyetroll into submission. And she was only crumpling when she talked to Jake, which meant… which meant the prank wasn't on Jake! Finn was a master Jake pranker, and Jake was a master Finn pranker. Mostly because they knew how to act cool around each other when they were in the prank zone.

"Except for that. Whoa." She added normally, pointing to Mr Cupcake who had shed his wrapper. Gross. To Jake, that attitude bounce-back confirmed it.

Jake turned his attention back to the circle as Peppermint Butler added "I didn't know he was chocolate." Everyone agreed, and then Mr Cupcake pointed at Jake.

"Jake, truth or dare?" He said proudly. He stood with confidence despite being unwrapped. _Yeah, what was up with that_.

"Truth." Jake's turn would be next, and then he would be able to use his truth or dare to figure out what was spinning in Finn's headguts.

"Do you prefer chocolate or fudge?" He asked.

"I can't eat chocolate or fudge 'cause I'm a dog and they'd probably kill me," he reasoned. "But, hmmmmm, probably... neither!" He turned to Finn quickly, pointing. Now was his chance! "Finn! Truth or dare?"

Finn's eyes widened and she paused for a moment, before pointing back at Jake. "Dare! Haha!" She said, her expression satisfied. Jake had prepared for that and could defs work with it. He was gonna use the oldest truth or dare trick in the book!

"I dare you... to tell me the truth about what's going on in your mind. What were you and Bubblegum talking about when you were alone together?" The candies around them oohed again, and Jake realised how that must have sounded, but he ignored them and watched Finn pointedly.

She became nervous, her eyes flicked from candy to candy and she stumbled over her words. "Umm, ahh," She stalled, and she seemed to withdraw. She chewed on her lip and stared into space, then she shook her head and her attention was back on Jake like nothing happened, "the truth is… Ahhh... the truth is... that,"

Jake smiled as Finn talked, finally she was gonna come clean.

"The truth is that I'd rather play Dodge Socks!" Then Finn bent down and took off her sock faster than Jake could react, and there was a dirty sock thrown in his face before he could get a word in edgewise.

"I'm not playing dodge socks 'til you stop dodging my question," Jake quipped. But then he caught scent of something he hadn't smelt in ages. Whoa. _Is that Old Mr. Cream Puff?_ "Hey… Old Mr. Cream Puff? Isn't he dead?" He looked at Finn. She was on edge and jittery, and she wouldn't make eye contact. Something bad was going on and Finn wouldn't tell him anything, which was almost even worse because like he'd said, bros tell each other everything.

She rushed over and pulled the sock out of his hands. "Hey, give me my sock back! Dodge Socks was a bad idea!"

"Whoa. Look girl, just tell me what's up, 'cause you are crazier than a cannonball tonight."

Finn froze. "I, uh," she stalled. She wore a horrified expression on her face and her hands came up to her cheeks again, and then she pranced around Jake a second time and put her hands on his shoulders as she spoke frantically, "She just wants this slumber party to be super fun, and if I did have something to tell you, then I would in a second, and it would make my life easier, unless there was something stopping me, like a promise, but there isn't, so I won't, so it's cool, sugar!"

"What?" Jake continued to frown. That was a lot to follow, and had Finn called him sugar? "You lost me."

Jake turned around to face Finn as she slammed closed the shutters of the window behind them. "Umm... Hey, you know what time it is?"

Finally they were getting somewhere, maybe this was what had brains her in a twist. "Adventure time?" Jake said carefully.

"No, time for Seven Minutes in Heaven! You're first."

"Really?" That was awesome, babes were awesome, Lady Rainicorn was awesome!

"Lady Rainicorn! In the closet with Jake!" He heard Finn say, then she was pushing them both into an empty closet.

"뭐? 나? 웃겨 정말. 그래, 좋아. 하자." She said.

"Okay, okay, alright." And then Finn was pushing the door closed. The latch caught with a click and the din of the party became muffled.

What was she gonna do! She had only just shaken Jake off her, and now the zombies had arrived! This was bonkers. At least she had Jake distracted.

"But in seven minutes, I'm gonna come out and make you spill your beans, Finn." Oh Glob!

"I can't hear you all the way in heaven!" She shouted over the party, and frantically thought of a plan. She had to distract the candy people so the zombies wouldn't scare them while at the same time protecting them and defeating the zombies. But that was impossible!

Suddenly a banging could be heard, and Finn turned towards it. It was the foyer door, and a small candy, Chet, sat on the raised entryway by it with a boom box, frightened of the noise. "Umm, does anyone else hear that?"

"What? Hear what?" She said, bringing the rest of the candy people's attention to her and stalling for time. She ignored the break in her voice, continuing. Act cool, act coool. "I don't hear anything."

The banging repeated, and a quivering started in Chet's body. "I hear something I don't understand," he said, "And it makes me scared!"

"What? No, Chet. Everybody, wait." Finn's heart started beating faster. The zombies were at the castle, trying to get in and the candies were gonna explode if they saw one! Before they even saw one!

She looked around the foyer quickly, she had to come up with _something_. She looked back to a shaking Chet in desperation, then her eyes fell on the boom box sitting next to him. That was it! If she couldn't stop the banging, she would hide the banging! "What noise?" She shouted, trying to sound excited, "You mean this noise?" She hit the play button and spun the volume dial as far up as it would go.

She looked at Chet and mustered the most convincing smile she could, tacking in a laugh for good measure. "Oh!" He bought it and laughed with her, then began a small bop. Finn joined in and looked at the rest of the candies, hoping they'd get the idea and join in. The beat dropped and suddenly the lighting changed to full on disco, flashed of different colours illuminating the room, and Finn silently thanked whatever candy had flipped the switch.

"Yeah! Dance it! Bust it up!" She yelled, and intensified her dance "Uh! Uh! Uh! Oh!" It caught the candy citizens' attention, and the party kicked off, the crowd began dancing intensely amongst themselves.

Finn thanked Glob for the easily distracted candy people, then set to work. The doors and windows needed to be closed so the zombies wouldn't be able to get in. She looked around the room and locked on to the closest piece of furniture. Luckily it was an decently sized empty snack table, which she would be able to move without much trouble, and without drawing much attention. She hurried to it, and as she began pushing it the far door of the foyer slowly pushed ajar and a zombie's body began to push through.

 _Oh Glob_! She heaved the table and it squealed on the ground. She was at the door in moments, and she gave the zombie a shove back through it. She slammed it closed and pushed the table against it, then rested her back against the table to catch her breath.

"What is this game you are playing at now, Finn?" A candy nearby had turned inquisitively at the slam. The same from earlier, Chocoberry.

 _Uhh quick, make it a game! They’ll love that!_ "Uhh, it's... Blockado. Haha, the game of barricades. Come on, let's block all the entrances and windows!" The candy people bought it, and cheered at the new game they would be playing.

As the candies began shuttering the windows and piling the remaining furniture in front of them, Finn thought hard.

"Alright, this is not a permanent solution. Think Finn, how can you keep everyone from finding out?" she thought to herself. If only she could get the candies to fight without alerting them to the zombies...

"Find out about what, Finn?" Came a muffled voice from above. Finn looked up.

"Manfried, the talking piñata!" Yes! A piñata! A game where you had to blindly attack something! "Your convenient appearance gives me a great idea. Everyone, grab a stick!" She pointed at the furniture they'd used to block the entry points. "New game! We're gonna smash some piñatas!"

"What?" Manfried's eyes widened as the rest of the candies began to cheer anew, all of them going to the furniture, pulling off panels and breaking them up into sticks.

"Except for you, Manfried." Finn assured him.

Manfried smiled "Oh, thank goodness!"

Taffy Girl stood nearby, her body covered in strips of taffy paper. They would work perfectly for blindfolds, so Finn hurried over to her and pulled some off her flank. She leant towards her her while she pulled them off. "Thanks, Taffy Girl."

She stood up straight. "Now everybody don these blindfolds!"

She quickly handed bunches of the makeshift blindfolds out to a few of the candy people and instructed them to hand them to other candies. She watched as they all donned the taffy paper and tested their sticks and mumbled over the music amongst each other.

"Alright, everybody, get together. I'm hanging the piñatas…" she shouted over the music, and as the candies formed a right circle, the banging around them broke into a crescendo. A zombie crashed in through a window, and more made progress through others. "They're all around you!" She bellowed. "Smash the piñatas!"

The candies rushed out, wildly swinging their sticks. Finn jumped into action. She rushed the closest zombie, swinging her stick in a wide arch. The stick made contact and tore open its soft outer layer, pulling with it a burst of bright candy. Another zombie approached from the side, and Finn spun around, dropping to her knee, then pushed upwards to bring the stick up in a sweeping uppercut. The momentum of the blow tore the candy open from belly to head, and it collapsed as another zombie came in from behind it. She leapt over the fallen zombie and used her momentum to bring the stick back down again, crushing the newcomer's soft head. It collapsed in a heap.

Across the foyer, zombies were being beaten up by the candies. Zombies limped towards candies, getting dangerously close, but were beaten down before they could do damage. Every strike against a zombie ejected candy. It was strewn across the foyer floor, scattered further by the scuffles breaking out across the room.

"Yeah! You guys are on fire!" Finn yelled as more and more zombies were broken up into piles of candy.

As more and more candies took down zombies, they began to check their piñatas for spoils, eating what they could find. Finn counted the candy piles, and was satisfied that all the zombies were out of action.

The candies all spoke in happiness, and Finn even heard an "Oh, it is so tasty," from Chocoberry who sat close by with her candy pile.

Finn was ecstatic! "Yes! We did it! My improbable plan worked!"

"Whew!" Jake! Finn looked over to the closet that she had stuffed Jake and Lady Rainicorn into. Jake had pushed open the door and was eating a doughnut as the two talked to each other. Awesome! Now that the zombies were defeated she could tell Jake all about them.

"안녕!" Lady said, looking at Finn. And Jake, too, turned to Finn. "Seven minutes up yet?" he asked her, then Finn watched as his eyes roamed over the battlefield.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed, then ran over to Finn, arms waving, "What the nuts happened here?!"

"Oh, we killed all the zombies that Princess Bubblegum and I raised from the dead." She put simply.

"Really!?" He blurted in surprise, leaning back. His expression froze, and all around Finn all colour, save blue, drained from everything.

"Jake...?" her voice was uncomfortably loud, and echoed through the foyer. She looked around and all the candy people had frozen, too. Many were still on the ground eating their candy, frozen with their hands halfway to their mouths, or in mid chew. Others were celebrating, frozen mid air in joy. Her gut sank. "What's going on?"

Footsteps echoed in the foyer from somewhere distant, and continued until the door Princess Bubblegum had taken her earlier pushed open. She stepped out and observed the room. "What?" She said, looking at the floor, she let out a surprised sound as she took in the frozen candy people and the piles of candy around the room, then her sight found Finn. "Finn! Did you break your Royal Promise?"

"Yeah, but, I mean, all the zombies are dead. The Candy People won't freak out," She reasoned." What's the big deal?"

"This is really, really bad, Finn." The princess said, shaking her head. "You can't break Royal Promises. Never, ever, never. No matter what, forever."

The room started shook, then, and Princess Bubblegum said in a whisper, her expression dire, "The Guardians of the Royal Promise are coming for us."

A massive hand burst through the ceiling, sending chunks of gingerbread brick and fudge mortar into the foyer. Before Finn could act it swooped down and took hold of them both. She was pressed closely against Princess Bubblegum, and then they were being pulled up through the hole.

"Whoa!" The hand brought them up and up into the air, rocketing up past the Guardian's body. It stopped in front of its head, a large glass cylinder filled with large balls of assorted gum, and behind and around them she could see the landscape stretch off into the distance. It was dark, the sun had disappeared, and all was shaded in a deep blue. A second Guardian loomed behind them. It watched silently.

"Finn the Human." The first Gumball Guardian spoke. It's voice loud in the silence of the frozen world. "You have broken a Royal Promise, for which the penalty is trial by fire."

Behind them a column of fire erupted from the second Guardian's mouth, illuminating the candy kingdom beneath them with an intense orange glow. Finn could feel the heat of the flames from the distance, and she felt stickiness along the sections of skin pressed against Princess Bubblegum.

"That's stupid." She said. Death for breaking a promise?

Besides her, princess bubblegum squirmed until she managed to get her arms free. "Wait! She's my friend!" She bellowed, raising her arms "Isn't there another option?!"

The first guardian stopped, and seemed to be calculating something. After a moment it spoke. "Yes. Because you care for the promise-breaker, we will give him a less hot trial." It brought its right hand up and dropped them into it. "You must now answer…" it trailed off, becoming dormant.

Beside it, the second Guardian activated, and finished the alternative, "...Math questions!"

"Mathematical!" Finn yelled, raising her arms. That was way better than death by fire! She'd ace this test!

Next to her, princess bubblegum pursed her lips, then leant over to her and spoke in a whisper, "Finn, you're terrible at math."

"Awww." She lowered her arms.

The first guardian reactivated and brought them between its eyes. "Now, solve this!" It rumbled, then thrust them forwards towards the other guardian.

The guardian shook, it's gumballs bouncing around in its spherical head. It's eyes glowed, then its shaking stopped suddenly. From its eyes a giant swath of mathematical symbols, graphs and equations was projected into the air in front of them.

Finn watched the numbers, graphs and symbols change and reposition themselves. "Uhh..." she stalled.

The gumball guardian's immaterial math board continued to change and evolve, until finally, with a blink, it flashed in and out of existence.

In place of the complex mathematics was a large "2 + 2".

"Yes! Two plus two. Solve it or die!" The guardian rumbled, and Finn pondered the equation.

"Uhh. Four, right?"

Both guardians laughed. The powerful vibrations carried through the air and resonated in her chest.

The guardians paused and looked at either "Oh, correct." They said, and they began to shake.

Both the gumball guardians heads started shaking, the gumballs inside bouncing around violently. The hand they were standing on vibrated heavily, and cracks started to appear throughout the guardians' heads with each heavy impact of the gumballs against the inside them. "What's happening, Princess?" Finn shouted over the loud crashing and clanging.

"You've defeated the broken royal promise!" Her voice wavered as she tried to keep her footing on the shaking hand. "The Gumball Guardians are resetting!"

Finally, their heads exploded loudly in a burst of glass. Colour instantly washed across the land, and the Guardians reversed course as the glass of their heads did the same and reformed. Finn felt a sudden rush of gravity, and then a bright flash of light surrounded her and Princess Bubblegum.

The light faded and they were standing in Princess Bubblegum's lab. "Slamacow!" Finn giggled. "That was tops! Who's not good at math? I was all 'Four!'"

"Four, four…" Princess Bubblegum pondered, hand to her chin. She started into space as she tapped it. "Four, four, four... That's it!" She exclaimed. "The answer was so simple, I was too smart to see it!"

Haha, Finn was smart. "You're welcome!" She said, arms crossed over her chest proudly.

Princess Bubblegum smiled at her and grasped her hand, pulling her to the chalk board.

"'4' is the last figure I need to perfect my decorpsinator serum." she said, and scribbled different letters onto the board. She added a 4 in various places and scrubbed chalk out in others.

Finn had no idea what it all meant, just that she helped to solve it. "Algebraic!"

Back in the foyer, Princess Bubblegum knelt down next to a zombie. Its body was soft and pliant, and its candy insides were scattered around it.

Jake and Lady Rainicorn watched them, as well as all the candies.

The princess poured a portion of the revised serum onto it. With a loud pop and a flash of light, a new and healthy version of the candy was left in its place.

"Woohoo! Yeah!" Finn smiled and pumped her fist, then went about pouring the serum onto the other zombified candies, each giving off its own pop and bright flash, and transforming into a healthy candy.

"This is messed up," Jake commented, then added, "but sweet." Finn laughed.

"진짜로," added Lady Rainicorn.

They continued to move around the room, reviving different candies, much to the approval of all the candy citizens. They cheered and smiled, some dancing in glee.

"Uncle Chewy!"

"Grandma!"

"Former dead relative!"

Finally, they came to the last candy. Finn poured the serum onto it, and with a final pop and flash of light the last candy was revived. "Starchie!" Jake said.

"Mornin'." he replied, confused. He was probably last alive at dusk, as the zombie outbreak began.

Jake turned to Finn. "Man, you broke a Royal Promise? You're nuts." He said, a smile on his face. "All you had to do is say that it was a royal secret. I know what's up." He patted Finn on the back and continued greeting the revived candies, who were all understandably confused like starchy.

Finn puffed out her cheeks and slumped her back. Pheueuw, she thought, frowning. Now that everything was over she was tired, she needed a mega meal, and a month long hibernation.

"I hope you grasp the full consequences of breaking promises." Finn stood up straight and spun around with a smile on.

"Heck yeah!" She said, thinking back. "If I break a Royal Promise, I get to fight zombies, throw slumber parties, awake Gumball Guardians and... and…"

Princess Bubblegum said something, but Finn was in the zone, too busy remembering the hectic night.

"...And reverse death itself!" She said, putting on a evil doctor pose.

Princess Bubblegum turned to her. "Oh, you are adorable. But keep your promises, okay?"

Finn went serious. "I will, Princess." She said decisively, nodding. Suddenly, there was a wet sensation and undulating pressure on her leg, and Finn looked down in concern.

 _It's just Starchy. Oh, he's a bit confused from the zombification!_ Finn bent down and picked him up. "Starchie, you're not a zombie." she said. She gave him a smile.

"I can't help it. Flesh is delicious!"

 _Haha, crazy candy person talk._ "You're delicious!" She said, bringing him to her cheek and pressing him against it.

"Don't squeeze me! I'll fart!" he said.

"Haha, cool" With a grin Finn squeezed him softly, and he tooted.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be Ricardio the Heart Guy. Chapter 3 either Henchman or Go With Me. Unsure atm.


End file.
